Duh Sarada
by L.A Lights
Summary: Mengajak Sarada jalan-jalan serta berurusan dengan toilet memang nasib buruk. "WAAAHHHH! PANJANG SEKALI PAPA!"


_Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto_

 _Teen_

 _Warning : Alternate Universe_

 _._

 _L.A Lights_

 _._

 _~Duh Sarada~_

Minggu yang seharusnya menjadi hari bermanjaanku bersama guling kandas sudah kala suara teriakan persis menghujam pendengaran kiriku.

"BANGUN PAPA!"

Pemilik suara itu istriku. Kupaksa meski berat mata ini untuk terbuka seraya mengerjap dua kali. Hn, ternyata pemandangan yang kutangkap pertama kali adalah sebuah tubuh yang menindih tubuhku.

"Apa? Aku ngantuk dan tak punya waktu main kuda-kudaan." aku mendengus dan memejamkan mataku kembali. Dan rasa nyaman mulai meresap kembali kala kesadaran kian menghilang memasuki alam mimpi. Tapi semua itu pupus kala suara itu mengalun dahsyat kembali.

"SIAPA YANG MAU KUDA-KUDAAN, HAH?!" Oh sial, sepertinya aku salah paham akan istriku yang menindih dan aku mengira dia akan minta-kau taulah.

"Duh! Apa sih, Sakura?" apa istriku ini tak tau jika suaminya yang kece ini sangat-sangat mengantuk dan butuh istirahat lebih apa? Sialan.

"Sekarang sudah jam sembilan." Hn, aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku memandang wajah istriku. "Aku mau kerumah nenek."

Mataku terbelelak segera saat aku mengingat sesuatu. Oh sial. "Hm, yah aku tau. Sana pergi biar aku menjaga si kecil."

Yah, menjaga si kecil di hari libur yang seharusnya kugunakan untuk tidur sampai jam dua belas siang, lalu mengunjungi si baka Dobe serta mencari secangkir kopi dan hal-hal lainnya. Hey, meski aku sudah berkeluarga dan punya anak, tapi jiwaku masih muda dan ingin senang-senang meski hanya sekejap.

"Makasih, papa." Sakura tersenyum dan mendaratkan kecupan panjang di sudut bibirku. Aku hanya mengangguk saja soalnya masih malas cuy.

 _ **Duh Sarada**_

Menopang dagu dengan malas di samping seorang bocah tiga tahun yang mencoret-coret buku gambar dengan tak beraturan. Aku menguap bosan.

"Menggambar apa itu sayang?" aku bertanya saat anakku-Sarada, tertawa dengan sendirinya.

Dengan wajah polos sekaligus imoet-Hn, siapa dulu dong bapaknya, Sarada menunjukkan buku gambar itu padaku seraya berucap cukup fasih. "Ini papa dan ini mama, lalu ini Sarada." dia berkata dengan riang.

Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyuman seraya menggeser mataku untuk melihat gamabaran putriku. Ckckck, dasar anak-anak. Masak papanya yang kece seperti ini di gambar mirip orang-orangan sawah.

"Papa," anakku memanggil. Aku menoleh serta menggumam asal. Dan gadis cilik itupun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sarada mau jalan-jalan."

Mendengus sesaat akupun menyanggupi anakku ini. Maklum lah tripikal bapak sayang anak gitu. "Baiklah sayang. Jum."

*Jum=ayo*

"Yeaahhh!" dasar gadis cilik, dia langsung membuang buku gambarnya, lantas menyambarku dengan pelukan erat dileher.

"Ke cafe kah sayang?" tanyaku lembut seraya berjalan keluar serta mengunci pintu.

"Mall papa." Hn, sudah kubilang kan kalau aku tripikal bapak sayang anak. So, pasti kuturuti.

 _ **Duh Sarada**_

Aku Uchiha Sasuke, 27 tahun. Berjalan di keramaian mall penuh percaya diri dengan bocah cilik imoet dalam gendonganku. Dua botol senjata-Dot berada di tas slempeng hitam yang aku kenakan. Takut-takut jika Sarada haus dan maunya hanya dot.

"Papa mimik." aku hanya tersenyum dan mengambil dot serta menodongkan pada Sarada.

Karena aku tak tau apa keinginan putriku, entah itu sebatas jalan-jalan kah atau ingin membeli sesuatu. Maka kuputuskan menuju para boneka-boneka yang berjejer di ujung sana. Mungkin anak kesayanganku mau. Tapi saat sudah akan sampai, suara Sarada membuatku mendengus.

"Papa, mau pipis."

Damn! Segera saja aku menoleh sana-sini mencari keberadaan toilet, lantas aku berjalan dengan terburu-buru kesana. Tapi aku bingung, kau tau? Haruskah aku masuk toilet wanita? Tapi bakalan gengsi abis meski Sarada perempuan. Lalu sebuah pencahayaan melintas begitu saja.

Toilet khusus ibu menyusui. Langsung saja tanpa pikir panjang aku membuka pintu. Tapi sebelum pintu kubuka seorang cleaning service perempuan menyeletuk.

"Toiletnya penuh ibu-ibu menyusui om, dan kamar kecilnya pun kepakai semua."

Alisku berkedut-kedut menatap cleaning service wanita yang sedang tersenyum. Hah? Om katanya? Apakah wajahku ini menunjukkan seorang om-om? Dia pasti buta aku yakin.

"Papa kebelet." Sarada membuayarkan pemikiran tak pentingku barusan.

Kasihan menatap wajahnya aku langsung tergesa menuju toilet pria. Lantas menendang pintunya begitusaja.

BRAK!

Sedetik kemudian aku hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalaku kala tiga orang pria menatapku dengan sorot tak suka. Sebagai sosok gentleman aku pun lantas meminta maaf.

"Maaf, pak, om, mas. Anak saya kebelet buang air kecil." selepas mengucapkannya langsung aku menuju kamar mandi dengan wc duduk didalamnya. Kududukkan Sarada di wc duduk tersebut seraya menunggu.

"Papa!" Hn, Sarada memanggil dengan cukup keras, jemari kecilnya dia taruh di bawah dagu seolah sedang berfikir.

"Apa sayang?" kuusap lembut ujung kepalanya serta suara yang sedikit kupelankan.

Menyunggingkan cengiran yang menurutku lucu, lantas Sarada membuka mulutnya kembali. "Om-om diluar ngapain yah?."

Mampus! Ini anak kok aneh banget pertanyaannya. "Om diluar itu ... pipis sayang!" aku mencoba tersenyum meski rasa malu menghampiriku, malu akan pria-pria diluar barusan.

Sarada menarik nafas dan mulai bersuara kembali dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. "Om-om itu buruk sekali ya, Papa? Khan kata Miss Hinata kalau pipis ngak boleh berdiri. Apa Sarada kasih tau saja Om-Om itu yah, Papa?"

Mati aku! Diluar suara tawa cekikikan terdengar olehku. Lalu aku menundukkan kepala seraya melihat dari bawah pintu. Mampus! Ok, sekarang malah penuh. Tujuh orang berada di dekat closet, sedang lima lainnya berdiri di dinding. Aduh.

Kutegakkan kembali bandanku seraya tersenyum kikuk pada Sarada yang masih asik pasang muka imoetnya. "Ngak usah sayang. Khan om-om itu lelaki, jadi kalau pipis berdiri bukan duduk. Dan itu bagus bukan buruk." jelasku pada Sarada dengan suara yang sengaja aku keraskan. Berharap pria-pria diluar tidak mengira yang aneh-aneh atau bahkan mengiraku seorang pedofil. Bisa bahaya.

Sarada mengangguk paham serta mengembangkan senyumannya. "Oh jadi begitu. Berarti ayah lelaki pipisnya juga berdiri dong?"

"Hn," aku mengangguk dengan senyuman. Bernafas lega karena sepertinya Sarada tak akan menanyakan sesuatu yang seperti barusan kembali. Tapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan doang rupanya.

"Papa!" mampus aku. "Sarada mau lihat om-om pipis berdiri soalnya lucu. Dan jika Sarada sudah besar boleh ngak Sarada pipis berdiri, Papa?"

Kampret sekampret kampretnya. Mampus sudah aku! Sekali lagi kupaksa senyum seraya menggeleng. "Ngak boleh sayang! Kalau lelaki pipis itu tak boleh dilihat perempuan. Itu buruk namanya." otak kupaksa mikir kilat, berharap menemukan apapun agar Sarada tak kembali bertanya.

Nampak Sarada menaikkan sebelah alisnya seraya menatapku. "Tapi Papa khan lelaki. Kok Sarada pipis papa lihat?"

Mampus! Satu kosong. Sarada win.

Berfikir kilat dan aku menyunggingkan senyuman untuk sekian kalinya. "Khan Sarada masih kecil, kalau pipis sendiri terus kena bajunya gimana, hm?"

Sarada terdiam sejenak, lantas menyunggingkan cengiran imoetnya. "Oh iya, makasih Papa."

Satu sama. Kukukuk.

Sesaat kemudian Sarada sudah selesai buang air kecil, segera kurapikan pakaian Sarada. Tapi ... masalah belum selesai sampai disitu saat aku ingin buang air kecil. Duh sialan! Kalau pipis diluar Sarada malah lihat yang aneh-aneh dan urusannya malah panjang. Hm, akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang sekalian saja pipis di dalam.

Kutolehkan kepalaku pada Sarada seraya berucap. "Sarada mundur dulu gih, Papa mau pipis ngak apa khan?

Sarada mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tapi Papa berdiri yah? Soalnya Papa laki-laki. Sarada ngak akan lihat kok, khan buruk."

Setetes keringat sweatdrop meluncur dari jidat kiriku. Duh Sarada kok jadi cerewet bigini. Mendengus sesaat aku tak ambil peduli dan memelorotkan resleting serta membuka tutup closet.

Lalu hampir saja 'senjata rahasia' yang bisa bikin puluhan anak mau keluar dari celana, eh tak taunya...

"WAAAAHHHHH! PANJANG SEKALI, PAPA!"

MAMPUSSS! Sumpah sekarang dengan jelas kudengar empat atau lima orang ketawa terpingkal tanpa bisa menahan. Ada yang mukulin tembok serta nendangin. Ha ha ha, aku tertawa untuk nasibku sendiri.

Spontan aku memasukkan kembali 'senjata rahasia' dan berharap suapaya tak terlihat kembali. Dan sekarang rasa buang air kecilku lenyap sudah. Dan entah sudah semerah apa sekarang mukaku menahan malu. Duh Sarada.

Setelah kutengokkan kepalaku pada Sarada ternyata. Hah? Aku hanya bisa bengong begitu saja kala gadis cilik itu menarik tissu sepanjang-panjangnya. Tapi apa mau dikata jika orang-orang diluar mengira Sarada melihat-kau taulah.

"Ya ampun sayang! Ini tissue kenapa ditarik-tarik, hm? Nanti di omelin orang lho." suara sengaja sedikit kuperkeras, berharap dapat meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang tentu saja merugikan aku seorang.

Tapi sialan memang, bukannya tawa redam malah suara tawa demit yang kian menggema. Kampret!

"Ayo pulang sayang!" aku tersenyum pahit seraya menggendong Sarada.

"Tapi Papa belum pipis khan? Nanti ngompol lho."

Ngak pakai ba bi bu mumpung belum harga diriku yang tumbang. Segera saja aku menendang pintu dan lari kabur dari kamar mandi.

Dan aku tak akan mau berurusan dengan toilet kembali. Sialan.

 _ **END**_

 _Ini inspirasinya dari internet. Wkwkwk. Semoga terhibur ya. See you again._

 _REVIEW_


End file.
